GGO: The alternative story
by SkeenTheDream
Summary: AU: what if kayaba created go first,? What if the game he created was supposed to last for decades? Uses elements from Regular SAO,
1. Chapter 1

_Tokyo, Japan July 1st 2022_

As the kid with the dark green hoodie walked of the plane with his luggage he decided to go to the house he would be staying at for the foreseeable future.

There, he met his _exchange_ parents, I say exchange because he and group of people from the United States of America had been selected for exchange program for the H.S students of the U.S and Japan to trade parents to improve relations with the countries. ' _What a load of bullshit'._ The teen thought.

' _This was just an excuse, my parents don't really care that much'._ As he was walking to the room he'd be staying in, his Japanese parents decided to communicate with him in… Broken English? "Town-San would you like some tea, and….when were finish, we could show you our Sochi's…. Video game?"

Deciding to appease them because its not there fault, Japan just wanted to maintain relations with the U.S. "h-hai" He said timidly.

 _House before school, August 15th, 2022_

Taking a look in the mirror he decided to frazzle his hair with some gel before setting it its spikey afro. His dark skin looking as smooth as ever, buttoning up his required school shirt and putting on his shades over his green eyes. Slipping on his tan trousers and and light blue slacks, he began to walk out the door down the street to his school,as he did, his Japanese pops or otou-san as he liked to be called, said " Good luck Orbit-chan".

"Thanks pops!" Orbit said as he started to walk, waving backwords.

 _Homeroom_

"Hello class" the teacher said when he walked in

"Today going to be discussing the class room procedure and learning each others names".

After a class yes, he began roll call after. As he drones on peoples names in the class full of exchange students, Orbit decided to take off his shades, and dig in his book bag and take out his video game magazine, not really reading as much because well its in Japanese ' _thanks mom and pops for giving me a run down'._

"Orbit Towns"

"Here"

"Tessa Vegas

"Here"

"August Hunter"

"Here"

"Well looks like we're all done with roll call I'm going to go to the teachers lounge and grab some things to help you throughout the school year." The teacher starts to leave but then adds "please don't make a ruckus."

Orbit turns from looking at his magazine to _feast_ his eyes upon the light skin goddess beside him she had brown-sweet god they were almost pale-eyes, with black hair, and the way the outfit hugged her figure, mm. But her hands…..' _wait hands?'_ He never saw em coming as the small and supposingly delicate hand crashed into his arm. He winced as he wasn't bracing himself, and fell off his chair causing a small commotion. "Hey Numnuts I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to stare" the girl-he assumed was Tessa- said with a small blush on her cheek. The boy on the other side of her-assuming he was August- with blond hair and gray eyes, was just chuckling at him.

"Man oh man, bro did you just put on your ass by a gir? Ha!"before he starts full on laughing Tessa shoots him a warning glance, which he heeds fully, ceasing his laughing. Deciding to try and save some face _and_ points with the girl, "well its not my fault this Bomb decided to explode" pointing at the Tessa, who's face start get even more red. August, who toned down his laughing decided to slap Orbit a high five. "Killer".

"I know right".

 _August 30th 2022_

Orbit after about two months of living in Japan, experiencing its culture, could honestly say he enjoyed it. Especially after he met his new best friends over this time on August and Tessa. At this point in time, the trio of pals are in Tokyo's shopping mall when they saw a poster for Akihiko Kayaba's newest system and game, NerveGear & Gun Gale Online (respectively), with flyers talking about the game. Orbit while his friends where talking decided to grab some and take it back to where the trio was sitting.

"I'm just saying by the time we go back to America, I'll be ready to enter the NBA" August said confidently.

"Well not when you keep getting beat by a girl in 21"Tessa smugly replied. August just put his head down as a storm cloud just floated over him. Orbit had just comeback to this amusing scene with a smile on his face, sitting down on the chair next to Tessa.

"Hey I never asked you guys, but do y'all like video game?" Orbit siad , berating himself for letting his southern accent come out, he had practicing getting rid of his little quirk.

"Oz, didn't know you were into video games like that, bet you can't beat me in Madden or 2k?"

August said , his cloud disappearing.

"Well I mean, im not much of a video game nerd, but ever since I came to Japan, I've heard people talking about this upcoming game GGO!" Stated Orbit excitedly

At this, the resident female decided to hop back in the conversation. "Wait GGO, I heard that its supposed to be the top game within the last 2 decades!" She Exclaimed and continued on with a little less "Tess". "Well are you guys going to get it? Because I already asked my 'otou-san' and he said yes" she finished

"Well I guess I could ask my pops it wouldn't hurt. Right August?"

"Yea sure, might be fun to get _out_ of Japan for little bit." August grinned as he said that. With an unspoken agreement, the Trio of friends went their separate ways. 2 went to ask their parents for the game and 1 into a clothing store.

 _November 20th 2022 12:57_

At home, in his room, Orbit places the NerveGear on his head while laying down on his bed. As he does this he begins to reminisce about the time they've spent preparing for this game

 _Flashback_

" _Hey guys I brought stuff for us to practice for ggo." His dumb ass brought black colored Nerf guns to school, as soon he said that, Orbit swore he could hear some German police whistle as 6 security guards tackled him and dragged out class room while he was just screaming "its just a Nerf gun guys!"_

 _Flashback end_

Chuckling to himself as he layer on his bed, Orbit decided to text the 2 friends a message in their group chat, " _hey guys what your game name going to be?"_

2 minutes later he got a message from August stating " _How about how about our nicknames me and you Oz, while I doubt anybody in Japan have the name Tessa?"_

Instead of Orbit reply it was Tessa who beat him to it

" _That's actually not a bad idea. I'm game."_

" _Same here"_

" _Ok. See you guys on the inside"..._

Little did they know, they wouldn't see the outside for a long time.

" _Link Start!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_GGO Starter Town - Newbicity_

After Customizing His avatar, just adding green highlights to His hair,

Orbit spawned in at the Outpost/Town. Looking around a bit , Orbit decided to enter the player cafe for noobs. As he took a seat near the back, he swiped his hand pulling up the U.I or menu. He saw a little icon that said _**2 notifications.**_ After pressing them he saw that they were Friend Requests from Aug and Tess. Quickly accepting them, Orbit went back to his menu to see his skill points that he selected.

 **Skills:**

 **None.**

 **Stats:**

 **STR: 2**

 **VIT: 3**

 **AWR: 2**

 **DEX: 3**

 **STH(stealth): 5**

 **LUK: 68**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

' _Well damn, is that my luck in real life''._ While Orbit was musing to himself, August and Tessa had wandered in looking for Orbit, they finally spotted him towards the back and made their way to sit down.

' _Maybe if I put enough in dexterity I could reload just as fast if I had f-'_

"Ozzy how you doing bro?" Aug said seeing as his friend was in deep thought

"Oh well I'm doing pretty good just thinking about what gun I'm going to use, but while were on the subject what guns are you guys going to use?" Orbit said.

"Well I was going to see if the shopping plaza item store is selling anything good," Tessa said.

"Agreed, also guys I think we should make a party or whatever its called before we go out"

Aug stated while swiping down on his U.I. 2 seconds later Orbit and Tessa gets a ping

 **Squad Recruitment**

 **Aug Lvl 1**

 **Y/N?**

After both of them hit yes, the trio discuss a meeting point after they buy what they need from the various stores.

 _Newbcity Gate_

Among a few other chatting players, Orbit was checking over his weapons and outfit making sure he got everything.

Deciding to take the Support/Close-Range type, he had bought a black ballistic helmet with flashproof goggles on it, he had bandolier filled with flashbangs, under that a gray skintight T-shirt, He had black jogger-like sweatpants on with copper combat boots. His weapon was a standard M16

After tossing the standard knife that every player got when you spawned in, in the air a few times, his friends decided to show themselves.

Tess had on a gray Barrett that keep her hair from getting in her face, with some tinted gold aviators. She had on a black long sleeve tee, she also had khaki cargo pants with black combat boots. Her weapon of choice a Ak-47 tinted- _seriously how'd she get a black tint-_ she also had a satchel on her back.

August was lookin good-no homo-for a noob too . He had some goggles on his face, a tan jacket with a gray tank top underneath it

He had on Black joggers with gray tactical boots. Slung across his shoulder was 50. Cal Sniper.

"...How did you guys afford that stuff?!" Orbit exclaimed

"Let's just say we went naked for a minute," Tess said with a small blush on her face

"Wha-"

"Don't ask!" August said with a small blush of his own.

"Whatever let's just go." Orbit just sighed.

 _Old Trade Route_

After some directions from some NPC selling stuff on the roads,

The trio find themselves on a road talking about mundane thing

"Oz, question," August asked out of the blue.

"Yea?"

"Why'd you put highlights in your hair?"

"What!" Orbit was shocked someone remembered, hence the helmet

"Yea Orbit why did you do that?" Tess inquired too.

"Not now guys," Orbit stated in a quiet voice

"You're not changing the subject."

"No I'm not, but they are!"

Orbit shouted, as soon as he did 6 camouflaged bandits, brandishing revolvers rushed out of the foliage into cover warning, taking some shots. August and Tessa retreated back behind a destroyed car, while Orbit was still standing out in the open, Awed by the realism of the game.

'So this is a VRMMO, intere-'

His thoughts were cut off by a bullet that wizzed past his ear, crouching down and sprinting to a near by barricade. Using the earpiece given to them by the Squad System.

" _Guys we have a problem,"_ Orbit said.

" _No shit Sherlock,"_ August replied a bit agitated as he was trying to get a look at the enemy's positions, but quickly putting his back down from being rained on by the cold iron.

" _What are we going to do?"_ Tessa asked mainly towards Orbit, as August was irritated.

" _OK heres what were going to do, Tess"_ Pointing towards turned over convertible " _You move over there, me and you will try to draw the argo of the enemys, while Aug will just snipe while they are disttacted"_ Orbit Said,

With a quick nod of the Head the plan was set in motion. Orbit Tossed a flashbang and put his goggles over his eyes.

 **BANG!**

once thfmat flash went of all hell broke lose shots flying everywhere, Tess and Orbit Riddling the closest targets with bullets, while August Scoped the ones more farther away with some well placed shots.

When the bullets were done flying, and the trio secured the perimeter, a pop up message from the system filled their huds,

 **You and your squad have eliminated the Notorious Bandits, the "Crushers" on their body's is the Dog Tags of other players and themselves of course, you may take all their spoils of war and 50xp for every Soilder that fallen to these scoundrels.**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

Shocked at how much xp they all got The Trio began searching the dead players body's

Orbit after all this was done walked away with 2000 col, and various things he was going to sell.

 _15 minutes from the gate_

"Man! That felt so real, for a second I thought that was a real gun fight." August said a astonishingly.

"True,True, maybe we should take a break for a few, since we all have to finish Mr. Hama's homework." Tessa said a little bit depressingly.

Orbit just nodded his head yes and swiped his U.I to leave bit he couldn't find the button. He was going to asked if the others were experiencing the same problem when a flash of light enveloped him.

 _Newbcity Plaza_

Disoriented, Orbit tried to stand up and rub the stars out of his eye, when sudden booming voice had shaken his bones

 _ **Welcome my beloved players!**_

… _...Oh No….._


End file.
